Strategies
Strategies Strategies will be formatted as units in the front, middle and back. Front - 'Your job is to decimate all enemies and form a wall defending your middle and back line ': Damage - As a damage dealer in the front lines you will typically equip a large sword to deal massive aoe damage, typically clay more-sized weaponry is preferable as the larger and slower weapons tend to be targeted by the faster moving backstabbing class. It is worth noting however that if you encounter some new or inexperienced opponents, you can decimate an entire enemy team with the larger and slower weapons. This is the best class to carry your team to victory. Stalling (Warning this strategy is hated immensely by the community yet it is the most effective way of winning matches) - This strategy is typically only used defensively and is frowned upon by the majority of the community. Simply equip a shield and any weapon of choice and run around in the objective with your shield up, rolling away whenever your stamina is low to regain your stamina - rinse and repeat you will become one of the most annoying things to deal with in this game. The only thing that comes close to countering you is the united effort of the entire enemy team using fast weapons like daggers (strike very quickly causing your stamina to deplete), or big weapons (~120+ damage) that will deplete 2 of you stamina every hit regardless of whether they use a heavy attack or not. The reason this strategy is so effective is that it is so difficult to predict when you will roll out to regain stamina or which direction you will walk to time their hits on your shield, as well as you regenerating hp on the objective at about causing you to practically be invincible - all while the rest of your team is free to back-stab or fire projectiles at the enemy. Middle - '''Your job is to work your way around the enemy's front line and prevent the enemy from backstabbing your team whilst also looking for this opportunity, only go for the enemy's back line once the front and middle have been killed : Dueler - As a Dueler your main focus should be to pick out the enemy's strongest player and make him rage quit. You will utilize smaller weapons such as the rapier or dagger to stun lock your opponent and prevent them from getting any damage in. Always remember to bring a shield or a spear to combat poking classes who directly counter you. Poker - Just like the name suggests your main objective is to poke the enemy team to death using spears or other long ranged weapons. If you see a dueler on the enemy team you can easily poke him then roll away from his stun lock to destroy him and force him to target another user, opening you to poke him and his team members. Always remember that you cannot flat out left click anyone, your job is to be a nuisance and create opportunities for your teammates to annihilate the enemy. '''Back - '''Your job is to provide ranged support, not all teams benefit from a back liner however you can prove useful in sieges or king of the hill causing enemy's to abandon their teammates and attempt to kill you:''' Shooter- all Back liners fall into one common role, that is providing ranged support. Utilizing a crossbow or a magic staff to poke down the enemy's health without putting yourself in danger. Make sure to have a fast secondary weapon to combat enemy's who will likely rush you down.